


【Breddy】冰箱便條

by afte_rain



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afte_rain/pseuds/afte_rain
Summary: >Breddy無差
Kudos: 1





	【Breddy】冰箱便條

To Eddy Chen,

這的的確確是我的問題。我早在二十年前就知道我是個無法正常共情的瘋子。我自私自利，脾氣乖戾，腦子塞滿了過時的浪漫和廢紙。多麼真誠的懺悔也沒有用，我明白、我明白，我們都是二流貨色的妓子，早晨穿上燕尾服，晚上穿上...皮肉。你永遠不會懂你擁有什麼該死的魅力，該死，陳，我從小就瞧不起什麼靈魂伴侶，可是當命運走到我跟前，我無法抗拒。她在我靈魂屍體開出的血花上舞蹈，我不得不承認即使是我看不起的皮囊也讓我硬了起來，儘管我推崇所謂內涵。我從來不懂你為什麼那麽需要我去愛(也不打算知道)，我覺得那聽起來像小學生過家家，即使你在床上說出來也一樣，你就是隻音樂盒上的泰迪，每天披著芭蕾舞裙在原地團團轉。上帝沒有分給我們足夠的天賦，我小時候沒意識到這致命的一點。我最近才發現我一生能獻上的最美麗的表演就是死，像Evelyn McHale一樣，從帝國大厦上一躍而下，無聲地奏出演奏會上未完的音符。我只是說說笑，別當真，陳，雖然我已經能想像你像看到Ling Ling般驚訝的表情。我不會自殺，即使苟延殘喘，身體像破麻布袋子一樣摧枯拉朽，我不會。我要活下去，至少在你死之後，在安葬你之後在墳頭爆出你幹過最蠢的事，那可能得化上半個月。你現在可能覺得我患上了思覺失調，準備把我推到精神病院，但是我要告訴你，我沒有。發神經的是這個萬惡的腐朽世界。在一個垃圾世界裡正常而平庸的靈魂是如此珍貴。我知道你在私底下肯定與某些朋友（比如裴）抱怨我，說我傲慢，愚蠢，興許還有外遇，我把他們原數奉還。陳，如果你真的那麽“愛”我（我並沒有懷疑愛的程度），你應該更加了解我，這不是無理取鬧，這是因為我愛你（噢，這甜膩的讓我想嘔，抱歉）。我現在正式宣布你可以了解我，無論是肉體上還是精神上，我倒要看看你那所謂的愛有多厲害。我永遠不會認輸，永遠，我會睜隻眼閉隻眼。我會讓你興高采烈地宣布勝利，然後把所有尊嚴在某次巡演扔進塞納河，因為我喜歡那兒的綠草地，我們第一次接吻就是在那兒。我得去練琴了，不然我真的會因為你瘋掉的，這太傻了，雖然沒有你現在像大狗狗一樣的睡姿和嘴邊的水漬傻。

你朝思暮想的  
Brett Yang


End file.
